


Our First Kiss

by BiFrye (RafeAdler)



Series: The Good Times [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafeAdler/pseuds/BiFrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and Roth have been spending time together for quite some time. All of it was fun and games, sure, but some of it was a little more than what meets the eye with those two.</p>
<p>A first kiss, and a little bit more than just "I like you" feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot help it. I fluff too much.

Smoke rose up into the night air, dancing and swirling and swimming about in the light of the moon. The wind was light, billowing that smoke wherever it wished, a whispering choreography of movement and will. Under the dusty air were two men climbing onto a carriage, laughing and yelling, their hearts beating as one as they rode off from the damage of the explosions, from the chaos they left in their wake.

Jacob Frye held tight to the reigns, watching ahead. He couldn’t stop glancing over at the man beside him, though. That man with the dark hair, thin mustache, the scar all along the side of his face. The laughter in his voice, that rough, scratchy voice, the one that addressed Jacob with such affection and care.

“Jacob, my dear!”

That strong arm around Jacob’s shoulders made his heart skip a beat. The laughter in his ears made him feel warm in his cheeks, his throat, his chest. He glanced over, letting that man beside him know he had Jacob’s full attention. Maxwell Roth, the Blighter and the man who had taken Jacob’s fancy. When their eyes locked, it was difficult for Jacob to look away. Roth had glowing eyes, had a fire in them that could burn down the whole world. It was terrifying and brilliant all at once.

“We have to do this again,” Roth said, his voice overtaking the sound of the horse’s hooves and the roll of the wheels on the streets. “That bastard Starrick never knew what hit him! And it was me and you, Jakey!” His body leaned against Jacob’s arm, causing the assassin’s breath to hitch a little in his throat.

Their interactions had gone like this for some time now. Meeting up when Evie Frye was busy or not looking, destroying things or kidnapping the enemy, spending hours talking and laughing in the Alhambra. Leaning back in cushiony chairs, looking all around the theater, and laughing and joking and singing and drinking. Jacob had no idea he wanted a life like that. He didn’t know a man like Roth would be the one to give it to him.

The train station was in view from their little place on the street. Lamps were lit all around, lighting the way as Jacob slowed the carriage a little. If Roth noticed, he didn’t say. Jacob didn’t want to leave the man’s company so soon, so slowing the carriage a little gave him more time to hear Roth blab on and on about new plans, the fun they were going to have. Listening to him talk was a new favorite pass time - he always had something interesting to say.

“How about we meet up again tomorrow and find some more associates of Starricks?” Roth’s voice was rough in his ear and caused further warmth in Jacob. “What do you say, dear?”

Jacob nodded a little, managing a cool and collected smirk. “Well I’ll have to look into my busy schedule but I’m sure I could fit you in somehow.”

The laugh that came from Roth caused Jacob to blush, realizing what he said.

“I look forward to it, my dear.”

Jacob pulled the carriage up to the side of the station, and waited for Roth to step down from the seat. He began to follow, only to find that Roth was holding tight to his hand and guiding him down. His cheeks flared up, which caused Roth to laugh, only to make Jacob even more embarrassed. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Jacob snapped, giving Roth a disapproving look.

Roth simply grinned and nodded. Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed and they went into the station.

There weren’t many people within the station that evening, so Roth and Frye were careful as they got up to the platforms when they arrived. There were no Rooks to be seen, which, for once in Jacob’s life, was a blessing. Being caught with the leader of the Blighters was not on his to-do list. Together, they crept up the stairs and hid out of sight of most of the small crowd by a few maps and posters, leaning against it and against each other. Jacob adored when he could be this close to Roth. He wasn’t sure what they were calling his partnership, but for Jacob, it felt a little more than being just friends in crime. He watched Roth look around, the little twitch of his mustache as he thought, the way he bit his lip ever so slightly, eyes narrowed and full of focus. This man was wild, but also full of composure of a predator hunting its prey.

The train pulling up into the station was familiar to Jacob. Light colors, real nice, a luxury ride. There were few lights on inside it, which was good for Jacob. He didn’t want anyone catching him with Roth at his side. Not yet at least.

“I have to go.” He turned his head to Roth, giving the man a small smile. “I’ll try to see you tomorrow, okay? Don’t go have fun without me.”

“Darling, I would never dream of it.”

Roth’s hands touched Jacob’s shoulders, gripping them tight. For a moment, Jacob wondered if he would be pulled into a hug. But he didn’t really feel disappointed when Roth let go and gave him a grin and took some steps back. That wasn’t Roth’s style. He wasn’t a cuddly, lovey-dovey type of man. He was a fire, a burning force that made you feel hot and cold, melting and soaring and steaming and overwhelmed by all your senses alight at once.

Jacob tipped his hat down a little, the brim obstructing his face. He stepped quickly towards the train, making sure he could reach it before it would take off again. Most of the lights that were one were up front, so Jacob went to the caboose. Hopping on, he reached to open the carriage door. At first, the little thuds of protest and his inability to open it worried him that the door was broken. He quickly realized it was just locked. That was an odd thing to do, it was always open when he was around. Maybe Evie did this as punishment for him being gone?

Thus began the process of looking through his pockets, trying to find his little set of train keys. Evie always nagged him about keeping them in a safe place and in one spot, but Jacob wasn’t really the type to have actually gone through with it. His cheeks felt hot with embarrassment when he realized the train hadn’t gone yet, and Roth was still standing there on the platform and watching him fumble around looking for his keys. When he glanced over, he felt his whole body grow warm at that shit-eating grin on Roth’s face. He had half a mind to walk over and smack that smile off his face, but he felt the train suddenly lurch as it sprung to life and began to move forward. Thus came the goal of trying to find his keys again, but still to no luck. Each pocket had different things - ammos, some spare knives (ow ow fingers), smoke bombs, some extra powder for those, vials of poisons, and so on. No keys to be found. He even checked his top hat for good measure.

The train was almost fully out of the station and picking up speed when he felt the small platform he stood upon shake and tremble, the noise of something landing. He whipped around to see who it was when the assassin found himself pressed against the door, a hand on his hip and another on his cheek. Roth stared him back and was grinning like a spoiled child.

“Lose something, darling?”

Jacob opened his mouth, about to answer, when Roth’s thumb touched his lips. Jacob felt the taste of Roth’s skin and blushed, looking at him surprised. Before, inside the station, wasn’t the closest they’d been. This was definitely a whole new way of being close.

Roth looked Jacob over, and the young man could see the satisfaction in his eyes. He felt like Roth was undressing him with the way his eyes roamed over his gear, his shirts, his whole body. Jacob felt Roth’s hand on his waist move slowly, like burning trails against him. He jumped a little when he felt the hand slide gracefully into one of his nearest pockets, rummaging around in its contents.

“Roth…! What are you-”

Roth’s mouth met Jacob’s, and the whistling of the wind around them seemed to fade, the bumping of the train on the tracks. All of it was gone in that moment.

Jacob’s eyes closed and he pressed his mouth against Roth’s matching it as best he could. How could he tell Roth he hadn’t had a kiss before? Not like this one anyway. Roth’s hands went from one pocket to another, feeling around in them, but also feeling up Jacob’s skin through the fabric as much as he could. Lips parting, tongues lashing, and Jacob’s hands slid up and gripped Roth’s overcoat. He wasn’t sure what else to do. Even when trying to dominate the kiss, Roth was obviously more experienced and knew just how to get Jacob to freeze up, giving him time to take control again. The hands exploring his pockets took their time around Jacob’s middle, causing fluttering gasps and gentle moans to escape between sloppy kisses.

It was nothing like Jacob had ever experienced before - and it was amazing.

But just as Jacob was feeling confident in the kiss, ready to try to take control and pull Roth as close as possible - he was gone.

Eyes opening slowly, Jacob stared out at the darkness of the tracks receding in the distance. He could barely make out a silhouette in the shadows, Roth standing there and giving him a wave as the train sped off. He watched the night sky take over his image, and he was gone in a blur. With a dizzy head, Jacob stood up straight, and looked down at his hands. In his loose grip were a set of train keys.

“Jacob?”

Evie’s voice almost caused Jacob to fall off the train, jumping away and gripping a rail to keep his balance. Evie was at the window, pulling it open a little and looking tired. “Jacob, what are you doing out there? Get inside…. Why are you so red?”

“... I… I uh… I was looking for my keys…”

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re drunk again....”

Jacob’s lips burned from Roth’s mouth, His body on fire from Roth’s touch.

His first kiss.


End file.
